


The Little Prince's Mundane

by heartyclouds



Series: ♡Mark Lee Loves Donghyuck♡ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Midnight dates, More Fluff, Strawberry Milkshake, can't write summaries, diner, idk how to tag, markhyuck, minor Park Sooyoung | Joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartyclouds/pseuds/heartyclouds
Summary: Donghyuck is bored and Mark just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: ♡Mark Lee Loves Donghyuck♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612945
Kudos: 58





	The Little Prince's Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> Found this buried under the dark playground. I wrote this 2 years ago. 2 YEARS.

"Oh I wanna hear it again."

"'Cause back then we're caught in a love song,"

Mark opens his eyes slowly awaken from the noise coming from his bedside table.

"so loud, oh yeah."

He sat up straight on his bed and grab his vibrating phone. "Donghyuck."

He really wants to decline it, but at the same time he doesn't really want to. So a whipped Mark goes for the latter. He puts his phone close to his ear and lets out a groggy "hello".

"Geez, is that you?"

Mark pinch his temple, he should've chosen the first option. But before he could hang up, Donghyuck talks again.

"I'm outside your house. Come here quickly." Donghyuck said.

Mark doesn't know how to respond to that so he just ends the call and lay on his bed to sleep again. Before he can even shut his eyes, his phone rang again. Mark grunts and turn off his phone, Donghyuck can't fool him into believing in that he's outside his house.

Right when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a thud coming from his window. He peeks through his eyelids and see nothing there. Then it came again, another thud of his window. Out of annoyance and a little bit of curiosity, he got up to the window. He opens the curtain and saw none other than Donghyuck who is getting ready to throw another pebble at his window. When he notices Mark, he drops the rock and waves at him excitedly.

Mark shuts his curtains and rubs his face. Donghyuck is actually outside his house throwing rocks at his bedroom window and only God knows what time it is. He got out of his room and goes to the front door, all that while grumbling. He opens it and saw Donghyuck picking up another rock to throw. Mark wears his sandals and walk towards the fence.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Mark asks impatiently.

"Wanna grab a bite?" Donghyuck asks instead with a hopeful smile, ignoring Mark's question.

Mark scrunches his face. "You expect to see a restaurant open at this hour?"

"You'd be surprise." Donghyuck crosses his arms and leans in towards Mark.

"We can eat tomorrow, Hyuck. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mark exclaims because he really just wants to sleep.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard it just opened so, yeah." Donghyuck said as he scratch the back of his head. Mark gives a sigh and shook his head. If it wasn't Donghyuck, he would definitely just throw his sandal on the person and tell them to screw off. But unfortunately, it is Donghyuck. He still can't believe being in love with Donghyuck would be his biggest weakness. He's awake anyways, he might as well go and eat at the damn restaurant.

"I'll change first." Mark said. Donghyuck eyes widen in excitement and he jumps around. Mark turned around to go to his room while smiling to himself. Anything is worth it when Donghyuck is happy.

~

They walk together through the deserted and dark street with only shiny street lights guiding them through it. Shoulders squished with each other's and fingers entangled together. The skin where Donghyuck touches makes a warm spot and it slowly spread through his body. It feels so nice. The weather of this summer night is perfect. They walk in a slow pace, savoring every moment they have. Mark loves times like this, where they can show how much they love each other.

"We're almost there." Donghyuck said quietly.

Donghyuck tightens the hold when they finally arrive in a 90's themed diner. He let go of Mark's hand and pushed the glass door open. Mark lost the nice feeling of warmth and it disappoints him if he's being honest. Mark followed Donghyuck through the eye-catching diner. Complete with checkered floor and a theme of vibrant teal with white. A lifeless jukebox sat on the corner of the diner waiting to be played. An exhausted looking guy sat on the bar while he drinks from his big mug that says "world number one idiot". They sat themselves down in the middle of the diner, facing each other. Donghyuck looks around diner with happiness in his eyes.

"Seriously though, why does it have to be tonight?" Mark ask again, because some part of him still haven't settle with the idea of eating outside instead of sleeping.

"I told you I couldn't sleep and I heard this cool diner just opened." Donghyuck said getting tired now. "We're here already anyways, just enjoy it."

Mark was about to complain further but a tired looking waitress comes up to them with a pen and a small piece of paper on her hands. "May I take your order?" She said looking as if she has seen better days.

"Yes, I would like pancakes with extra maple syrup and a strawberry milkshake, please." Donghyuck said with not even a little bit of sleepiness. He turned to Mark and he almost forgot they were in a diner.

"I'll have the banana milk." Mark said shortly.

"Anything else?" The waitress ask with boredom. Not even making eye contact with the both of them. She didn't even look surprise to see two high school boys ordering breakfast menu in the middle of the night.

"That'll be all, um," Donghyuck squint his eyes to read the waitress' name tag. "Sooyoung, thank you." Without saying anything else, Sooyoung turns and leave the both of them.

While waiting for their food and drinks, Donghyuck made a game called "3 reasons why". They basically need to tell each other three reasons on why they love each other. At first, it was lovely and nice, but as it goes on, it somehow turned into more of Mark roasting session.

"I love that you don't even know how to do online shopping." Donghyuck smirks and Mark wants it to stop. Right on cue, Sooyoung came to deliver their "dinner".

"Thank you for your patience, enjoy your meal." Sooyoung said robotically like reading a script. Donghyuck said a quick thank you before Sooyoung leaves them.

Donghyuck took a sip of his strawberry milkshake and his face scrunches. "This taste like medicine." He stick his tongue out and looks at Mark who is chuckling lightly. "Like those cough syrup."

Mark tried his banana milk and he thank goodness it didn't taste like any medicine.  
"Mine taste like actual banana."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "Why aren't you eating?" He said as he cuts through his pancake.

"I'm not exactly hungry." He said before he sips his milkshake again. He's not the type of person who craves food at midnight.

Mark watches as Donghyuck slowly empties his plate of pancakes. He looks so focused on eating he probably forgot that Mark is there. How cute. He caught Mark's eyes and his cheeks suddenly turns darker. "Why do you always stare at me?" Donghyuck said in frustration. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You do actually," Mark answers. "It's exquisite beauty."

Donghyuck laughs really loudly, eyes turning into crescent and mouth wide with glee. It made Mark's heart scream louder than a boombox. He's sure Donghyuck would be the death of him someday. Mark felt lucky. Really lucky. Lucky because out of all the humans and universe created, he could still meet Donghyuck. Out of all the possibilities that could happen, fate still meet them together. Donghyuck is wearing a t-shirt with a simple jacket, looking as breathtaking as ever. Mark knows that even in another universe, it'll always be Donghyuck who he will fall in love with. No matter what happens, it'll always be him.

"Would you tell me I'm naive if I say you are the love of my life?" Mark said out of nowhere. He didn't know if it was because of the time, but all the words on his head didn't pass through his mind filter and goes straight out of his mouth. And everything on his head is usually just filled with Donghyuck and how he wants to compliment him all the time.

Donghyuck stopped cutting his pancake and laughs for the second time. Mark felt it again. The flip of his stomach and a jump of his heart. Mark is surely neck-deep in love. What he said was true though, every moment he spent with Donghyuck seems to be destiny. The way that it's so cliche is appropriate somehow. That their whole relationship is a cliche and cheesy romantic novel. The one where the couple are destined to be together. Mark would never ask for anything better than that. He wants what he has with Donghyuck to be forever. He couldn't imagine what his world is going to be like without his sun. The way he loves Donghyuck so much is why he's sure Donghyuck is his life soulmate. As cheesy as it sounds, it feels right.

"All of the sudden?" Donghyuck ask as he wipes tears from his eyes.

Mark smiles jokingly and gives a nod.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, still smiling. "Whatever. You turn into a complete cheese at midnight, I see."

"Yeah, something's wrong with me." Mark said as he stretch out his arms.

"Since I made you come here, this dinner is on me." Donghyuck said proudly. Mark is sure Donghyuck is probably imagining himself wearing a shining armor.

"Why thank you, sir Lee."

The two boys laugh quietly just because of how stupid everything seems.

~

They walk out of the diner as Mark slowly snakes his fingers through Donghyuck's. How he miss the warmth of his hand. He wonders how can someone be so warm even in a windy night. They walk on the streets, passing beautiful green trees. Mark looks up at the night sky, the moon is a shining crescent with sprinkles of stars surrounding it. He heard Donghyuck hums a familiar tune. So familiar. It was a song that Donghyuck had made him listen to. Something about the song made Mark set it as a ringtone and he hasn't changed it for a very long time. Everything pass by too fast when you're enjoying it, without them realizing, they arrived at Donghyuck's house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Donghyuck said as he eyes Mark. The way he was looking at him is almost similar to a dream he once had.

"Yeah." Mark simply answered. Donghyuck didn't let go of his hold. Instead, he took Mark's other hand and slot his fingers into Mark's. It seems as if the heat from Donghyuck's hand travel all the way to his face.

"Thanks for hanging out with me." Donghyuck whispers into the quiet night.

Donghyuck steps closer to Mark, their bodies only inches from each other. He leans in to Mark and gently presses his lips to Mark's right cheek. Mark could feel all of his blood rising towards his head. His heart is beating hard against his rib cage. He was too stunned to move. The kiss was gone not as slow as it came, leaving a nice warm spot on Mark's cheek.

Mark is frozen. Donghyuck just kissed him. On his cheek. What. Wait, Donghyuck kissed him? The love of his life kissed him? Yes, his summer sun kissed him. He wouldn't complain if he dies now. Knowing Donghyuck already kissed him, his life is complete. Holy seagulls Donghyuck just kissed him.

When Mark was out of his thoughts, all he could do is stare at Donghyuck. He wanted to say something, but no words came out.

Donghyuck seemed to have noticed this and he giggle quietly. The cute giggles like the one Mark heard when they first met.

"Sorry." Donghyuck said though Mark couldn't see any "sorry" in his expression. That's part of why Mark loves Donghyuck.

He slowly let go of Mark's hands and walked slowly towards his door. Mark found himself quietly reaching for Donghyuck, he felt like he need to say something to him. Words were on the tip of his tongue, but still he is quiet. He watches as Donghyuck turned around and smile at him before he closes the door.

Mark hands felt limp and his heart was still beating very fast. On the way home, all he feels is a giddy and warm feeling in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this :) If you enjoyed it, why not give it some kudos? ^^ Hope you have a great day, ily!


End file.
